Devil Beside You
by FuRaHeart
Summary: Sasuke si Iblis bermata merah yang kesepian tak disangka bertemu dengan Sakura yang seorang manusia di hutan. Mereka berdua jatuh cinta dan menjalani hari-hari bersama dengan bahagia tanpa Sasuke tahu Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Yang membuatnya kelak akan kehilangan gadis itu. Bahkan seorang Iblis pun berhak jatuh cinta dan bahagia.


**-o0o-**

**Devil Beside You**

Story by **FuRaHEART**

Disclaimer:

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno and all characters of NARUTO **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU,OOC, No Lemon, Adegan kekerasan, (miss)typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue

Happy Reading

**-o0o-**

* * *

><p>Jauh di dalam hutan sana tinggal sesosok makhluk mengerikan. Penduduk desa sekitar menyebutnya sebagai Iblis bermata merah. Rumor cerita masyarakat yang beredar selama bertahun-tahun, barang siapa yang bertemu dengan Iblis itu, menatap matanya yang berwarna darah, bercahaya dan memiliki bentuk pola iris yang aneh akan dikutuk. Iblis yang memberitahumu tentang ramalan masa depan terburuk dan kematian.<p>

"Hoi, besok anak lelakimu akan celaka."

"Ti-tidak."

"Perilakunya sehari-hari buruk, jadi dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Jangan..."

"Dan mungkin kalau kau tak berhati-hati, hari ini pun kau akan mati."

"TIDAAAAKKKK! JANGAN KUTUK KAMI!" jerit wanita paruh baya itu sambil melarikan diri. "KYAAAAAA..." Dia buang keranjangnya yang berisi buah-buahan dan tanaman obat. Wanita itu berlari cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan dengan wajah ketakutan.

Sontak warga desa yang samar-samar mendengar jeritan itu ikut panik. Terlebih lagi langit sore mendadak berubah gelap. Seolah malam cepat datang. Tampak awan hitam bergulung-gulung, disertai angin kencang yang berhembus dan kilat petir menyambar. Seperti menandakan akan terjadi badai. Burung-burung dan suara hewan-hewan pun tampak terdengar dan bertingkah resah. Fenomena itu kian menambah kesan mistis dan mengerikan bagi desa itu. Seakan benar itu perbuatan makhluk yang tinggal di dalam hutan sana sekarang sedang murka. Beberapa langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka, memilih sembunyi dan berlindung di dalam rumah. Menutup pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai jalanan menjadi sepi, sementara beberapa pemuda desa bersiaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada desa mereka.

Lalu keesokan harinya rumor kembali beredar. Setelah hujan badai reda dan penduduk desa menemukan tubuh sesosok mayat wanita hanyut di sungai.

"Wah, sudah berapa orang ya bulan ini yang menjadi korban si Iblis bermata merah itu?"

"Iblis yang tinggal di hutan itu benar-benar meresahkan. Padahal kita harus pergi ke hutan untuk mencari bahan makanan yang tidak ada disini."

"Tapi ramalan buruknya pada warga desa yang dia temui selalu tepat."

"Sebaiknya jangan pernah dekati hutan lagi."

"Mama, memangnya Iblis itu seperti apa?" tanya seorang bocah kepada ibunya.

"Iblis bermata merah. Dia makhluk berbadan besar dan mengerikan. Rambutnya panjang dan berduri. Juga mempunyai sayap yang lebar dan kuat. Tubuhnya mampu memancarkan pendar cahaya aneh dan mengeluarkan api berwarna hitam dari matanya. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat mata merahnya saja kau bisa dikutuk."

"Ada juga yang bilang kalau dia pun kadang bisa berwujud seperti manusia." sambung penduduk desa yang lain, "Tapi tak pernah ada yang benar-benar melihatnya. Orang-orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya kalau tidak meninggal, yang selamat pun malah jadi gila."

"Berhati-hatilah kalau bertemu dengannya. Jangan pernah sekalipun menatap mata merah miliknya."

...

"Konyol." Berdiri diatas pohon sesosok makhluk memerhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi di desa itu dari kejauhan. "Kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Padahal wanita itu mati karena ulahnya sendiri. Tch." Dengan kesal dia berbalik pergi, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain kembali ke dalam hutan. Irisnya berkilat tampak membuat warna merahnya kian menyala.

Makhluk itu entah sejak kapan sudah tinggal di dalam hutan. Dia sendiri bahkan tak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia tak tahu dia ini apa. Wujudnya sangat mirip dengan manusia. Tapi mereka malah menyebutnya 'Iblis atau monster' karena telinganya yang runcing dan bola matanya berwarna merah. Juga kekuatan besar yang dimilikinya pernah sekali dia keluarkan hingga memporak-porandakan desa saat dia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi dia sendiripun tak ingat kapan itu pernah terjadi. Kekuatan mengerikan lain yang dia miliki adalah kemampuannya meramal masa depan. Itulah yang membuat orang-orang takut padanya.

KRAAKK—Dicabiknya kulit batang pohon dekat tempatnya berpijak sehabis sampai jauh di tengah hutan kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya. Hatinya kesal sekaligus marah. Tapi itu bukan pada penduduk desa melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Karena sebetulnya makhluk itu kesepian.

Selama ini dia terkadang mengendap-endap, memerhatikan dari jauh perilaku para penduduk di desa. Senang rasanya bila ada teman ataupun keluarga. Tapi dirinya berbeda. Itulah sebabnya manusia tak berbaik hati padanya. Manusia bersikap dingin karena 'beda' itu menimbulkan rasa takut. Dia maklumi mungkin ini hanyalah insting mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Padahal dia tak jahat. Selama ini dia bukannya ingin mengganggu mereka yang masuk kedalam hutan. Dia hanya ingin bicara. Tapi setiap kali dia mengajak bicara, mengatakan hal yang terlihat oleh mata merahnya tentang ramalan buruk dan kematian malah dianggap oleh mereka kutukan. Padahal dia sama sekali tak punya kemampuan seperti itu. Memberi peringatan malah disangka menjerumuskan, sebenarnya manusia sendirilah yang picik dan jahat.

"Kurang ajar, habis mau bagaimana lagi, gaya bicaraku sudah kasar begini dari sananya. Padahal tampangku juga tak jelek-jelek amat kan? Apa yang mereka takutkan?! Wanita itu juga sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati, tahunya beneran mati. Sembarangan menuduhku. Sial, kalau begini semua manusia itu sama saja. Aku benci mereka. Sekalian saja aku musnahkan. Aku tak butuh teman manusia."

BUAAGH—Sebatang pohon tumbang terkena tinjunya. Dia benar-benar emosi. Tapi setelah sekilas melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul diatas air sungai yang jernih, perlahan amarah itu reda. Menatap merahnya bola mata itu, dia sadari apa yang membuatnya jadi begini. Seandainya saja dia memiliki warna bola mata biasa seperti manusia, mungkin saja akan ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Seperti angin sejuk yang tiba-tiba berhembus kencang kala itu. Gemerisik daun di pepohonan tampak terdengar lain dari biasanya. Seolah memberitahu akan kehadiran sosok lain di sana. Yang memaksa makhluk aneh berhelaian raven itu berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berdiri memerhatikan tak jauh darinya.

"Kau..."

Merahnya onyx bertemu pandang dengan hijaunya emerald. Sesaat terkesima ketika dia menangkap sepenuhnya apa yang terlihat dihadapan baru pertama kali ini dia temukan. Tampak seperti ada musim semi yang hadir di tengah hutan. Helaian rambut berwarna merah muda, iris mata hijau dedaunan, bibir semerah buah ceri, kulit putih bersinar seperti warna mentari. Sosok itu cantik bak bidadari, kalau memang bidadari itu sungguh ada. Sama ajaibnya dengan keberadaan dirinya, makhluk asing yang tak tahu apa jenisnya. Tapi dia bisa pastikan bahwa gadis itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya di tengah hutan. Seperti wanita yang kemarin datang, atau orang-orang lain yang sebelumnya pernah dia temui.

"Permisi..." ucap gadis itu menyapa, "Bisa minta tolong beritahu aku arah jalan ke Konohagakure?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan sedikit cairan bening tiba-tiba saja menetes dari iris onyx berwarna merah. Tanpa bisa dia kendalikan sesuatu seakan telah merasuk kedalam jiwa makhluk raven itu. Ada semacam perasaan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Saat ada manusia yang ternyata mau memandangnya dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut seperti yang gadis itu lakukan. Batinnya tersentuh.

"Eeh, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" gadis itu khawatir melihatnya terus terdiam dan menitikan air mata. "Aduh bagaimana ini, aku baru pindah kemari dan tak tahu dimana dokternya." Dia mendekat dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku gaun mejah yang dikenakannya. "Coba pakai ini dulu untuk menghapus air matamu. Tahan sebentar ya." Baru saja dia hendak menyentuh helaian raven itu, "Kyaaa..." Dia sedikit terkejut ketika tangannya langsung disambar makhluk asing itu.

"Bukan, tidak ada yang sakit kok." ucap makhluk itu masih bersimpuh dan memegang tangan si gadis.

"La-lalu kenapa?"

"Aku senang."

"Eh?"

"Hanya kau seorang yang tersenyum setelah bertemu denganku. Itu membuatku merasa senang sekali." lanjut makhluk itu.

Sang gadis memerhatikan. Dibelainya sedikit helaian raven, lantas perlahan mengangkat wajah yang tertunduk dihadapannya. "Jadi orang lain takut padamu?" tanyanya. Onyx dan emerald kembali bertatapan. Kali ini dengan jarak yang terpaut dekat. Kelembutan seperti yang terlihat dari kejauhan tadi masihlah sama.

"Kau tak takut melihat mataku?" Makhluk itu balik bertanya dan lekas dijawab dengan gelengan pelan si gadis. "Bola mataku warnanya merah. Telingaku runcing. Rambutku juga aneh..."

"Memang kenapa?" sela gadis itu. "Mata dan rambutku juga warnanya berbeda." Gadis itu pilin sedikit helaian rambut merah mudanya dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku tak peduli. Berbeda dengan orang lain tak perlu membuatmu malu. Karena ini ciri khas masing-masing orang. Terserah apa kata mereka. Kalau kau tak suka diperlakukan sinis oleh mereka, katakan saja. Tapi aku tak takut padamu. Malahan aku senang bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tampan sepertimu di dalam hutan begini." Gadis itu lantas berbisik di telinga makhluk itu. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat si raven bahagia, saat dia berkata, "Dan aku rasa kita berdua bisa berteman."

BRUUKK—Makhluk itu menerjang si gadis hingga terbaring diatas rerumputan.

"Kyaaa... tu-tunggu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kaget si gadis, coba berontak.

"Sungguh kau ingin berteman?" tanya makhluk itu lagi, "Aku ini Iblis lho, si Iblis bermata merah." ucapnya.

Sekali lagi onyx menatap emerald. Gadis itu memang sempat takut tadi, tapi saat melihat ada kesungguhan dan kesepian dalam tatapan bola mata aneh berwarna merah itu dia bisa pahami perasaan makhluk itu.

"Dengan mata ini aku bisa melihat masa depan manusia. Menakutkan bukan? Memangnya kau masih mau berteman?"

"Iblis? Bola mata merah peramal?" ucap gadis itu. Satu jarinya terangkat, menyentuh lembut ujung bulu mata iris merah berpola aneh dihadapannya. "Keren."

"Eh?!"

"Namaku Sakura. Baru pertama kali aku punya teman unik sepertimu."

"Teman? Kau bilang aku teman?"

"He'em. Kau tak suka?"

Makhluk itu langsung saja memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Suka. Tentu saja aku suka. Aku suka Sakura."

"Hahaha," Sakura ikut merasa senang mendengarnya. "Jadi, namamu sendiri siapa?"

Perlahan makhluk itu kendorkan dekapannya, menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. "Aku Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke."

"Aah, salam kenal, Sasuke-_kun_."

Itulah awal perkenalan aneh mereka yang terbilang manis.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlanjut. Sejak saat itu Sakura kerap datang menemui Sasuke di hutan. Menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dengan bercengkerama dan bermain. Seperti berayun menaiki tanaman merambat, melihat pemandangan dari atas pohon, pergi ke bukit penuh bunga-bunga bermekaran, bermain-main air di sungai. Hidup Sasuke berubah. Dia tak lagi merasa kesepian karena Sakura selalu menemaninya. Tak hanya Sakura yang diajak menjelajahi hutan tempat Sasuke tinggal, terkadang Sakura pun mengajak Sasuke berjalan-jalan ke desa. Dipakaikannya Sasuke tudung jaket lusuh untuk menutupi telinga runcing dan tatanan rambut raven mencuatnya. Walau Sakura selalu bilang pada Sasuke, pemuda itu mempunyai paras yang tampan, tapi Sasuke tetap tak percaya diri dengan warna bola matanya. Di desa mereka berkeliling ke pasar, mencicipi beraneka ragam makanan, melihat-lihat aktifitas warga dan barang-barang menarik. Berada di tengah lingkungan orang banyak seperti ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Sasuke yang selama ini selalu sendirian. Sakura-lah yang telah membawanya melihat dunia yang tak pernah Sasuke kira dulu bisa menyentuhnya. Dan dari semua itu, digenggam tangan gadis itu adalah hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

Meskipun begitu, terkadang Sasuke punya sedikit rasa khawatir. Karena kalau sampai ketahuan dirinya dan Sakura sering bertemu seperti ini oleh orang-orang desa bisa gawat. Tapi saat Sasuke menceritakan kegelisahannya seperti itu pada Sakura, gadis itu tampak sedih. Karena Sakura pikir Sasuke tak harus selalu bersembunyi. Dia ingin membawa pergi Sasuke melihat dunia di luar hutan. Apa boleh buat, tentu Sasuke paling tak ingin senyum di wajah Sakura pudar, jadi dia abaikan saja kegelisahan itu sendiri dan mulai tak peduli pada manusia lain selain Sakura. Bahkan dia sudah tak peduli akan rumor 'Iblis bermata merah' yang belakangan ini jarang terdengar kisah mengerikannya. Dunia Sasuke kini dipenuhi oleh Sakura seorang.

Kemudian pada suatu hari...

"Kyaaa..." Sakura lekas menyambar lengan Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat tatkala sekelompok burung gagak terbang mendekati mereka. "Sas-sasuke... memangnya kau tak takut apa tinggal di sini sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Gagak-gagak itu adalah temanku..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan hewan yang mengganggu mereka.

"Kau tak kesepian?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sekarang kan sudah ada kau di sisiku." jawabnya, bikin Sakura terperangah.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu dengan wajah serius?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke dan sejenak menunduk. Dia gigiti bibirnya yang gemetar. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi sedikit cemas.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

Sakura lekas seka sedikit air mata di pipinya. Terus terang tadi dia terharu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku juga tak merasa kesepian saat bersamamu." ucapnya seraya mengangkat wajah. Dia tunjukkan satu senyuman terbaiknya kehadapan Sasuke, memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya dia sekarang bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. "Tapi kalau kau berkata begitu, aku jadi ingin terus bersamamu. Katakanlah kalau kau akan bersamaku selamanya, Sasuke?!" pinta Sakura sambil mencengkeram baju Sasuke dan menarik pemuda itu mendekat.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk tanpa ragu. Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti debaran jantung mereka yang berdegup kencang. Saling terperangkap oleh tatapan masing-masing. Rona merah wajah menyebar. Tanpa sadar menghapus jarak diantara mereka sekarang. Ketika dua bibir itu bertemu dalam satu kecupan lembut yang terasa manis. "Aku akan bersamamu selamanya."

...

...

Waktu itu Sasuke begitu terlena dengan banyak kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan bersama Sakura, sampai dia tak punya firasat apapun untuk mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu yang sebenarnya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke..." panggil Sakura sambil miringkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Mereka tengah berbaring diatas hamparan rumput hijau, memandang langit yang cerah di bawah bayangan pohon rindang yang teduh. "Kalau dipikir kenapa orang-orang desa takut padamu itu karena kau selalu memberitahu mereka hal buruk yang akan terjadi kan? Tapi mereka malah menyebutnya kutukan, padahal kau hanya melihat ramalan masa depan mereka."

"Hn."

"Sikap orang-orang desa seperti itu sih memang bisa kutebak. Tapi aku yang selalu menatap mata merahmu kenapa tak merasa begitu ya? Di mataku kau tak seperti itu, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas, ragu apa Sakura pun ternyata takut padanya. "Seperti apa memang aku di matamu? Bagimu aku tetap Iblis?"

"Ahahaha, tidak." elak Sakura sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau kelihatan biasa saja kok. Meskipun kau bukan manusia. Siapapun dirimu, aku sama sekali tak takut. Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Kau adalah temanku yang berharga."

Senyuman tipis tertoreh di wajah tampan makhluk raven itu. "_Arigatou_."

"Lalu apa kau sudah pernah melihat masa depanku juga dengan matamu?" tanya Sakura kemudian, dan hal inilah yang sebenarnya daritadi ingin Sakura katakan. "Kira-kira ramalanku bagaimana? Apa aku akan..."

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke cepat menyela, "Aku tak pernah mencoba meramalmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak mungkin melihatnya kan. Masa depan hanya bisa kulihat kalau aku ingin melihatnya. Dan aku tak mau seenaknya melihat masa depan temanku sendiri." jawab Sasuke.

"Ooh, begitu..." Raut wajah Sakura tampak kecewa, padahal dia sangat berharap mengetahuinya barusan.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya takut padaku?!" tanya Sasuke. Dia hendak menangkup wajah Sakura, tapi saat tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh leher gadis itu, Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Aaa-duh..."

"Lehermu sakit? Kau terluka?" Sasuke lekas bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura untuk memastikan, namun tangannya malah ditepis.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa. Barusan hanya kaget saja." ucap Sakura, sembari menutupi lehernya.

"Bohong! Tunjukkan padaku!" ucap Sasuke. Dia terus memaksa Sakura memperlihatkannya.

"Tidak. Jangan. Hentikan. Kumohon. Jangan lihat."

BREEEKK—Tak sengaja Sasuke merobek baju Sakura. Kini terpampang dihadapannya tubuh Sakura yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam. Membuat onyx merah pemuda itu terbelalak tak percaya. Tapi itu bukan karena dia melihat bagian tubuh Sakura, melainkan banyaknya ruam keunguan dan bekas lebam membiru pada kulit mulus gadis itu.

"A—apa ini?"

Sakura menangis. Tak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke hendak menyentuh luka itu namun Sakura mendorongnya. "Lepaskan!" Gadis itu segera bangkit sembari menutupi badannya sendiri dan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke hendak menghentikan Sakura, namun gadis itu cepat menghindar. Tak sengaja kuku tangan Sasuke mencakar lehernya hingga menarik tali rantai liontin yang dikenakan Sakura hingga putus. Usaha Sasuke mengejar Sakura terhenti ketika dia lihat Sakura tampak tak ingin berurusan dengannya saat ini. Yang barusan pun, ketika dia tak sengaja melukai gadis itu, Sasuke takut kalau semakin dikejar malah membuat Sakura takut padanya.

Sasuke pungut liontin perak berbentuk lonjong milik Sakura yang terjatuh tadi. Didalamnya berisi foto sepasang pria dan wanita berwajah mirip dengan Sakura. Mungkin itu adalah foto orangtuanya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, dilihatnya sosok gadis itu kian menjauh keluar dari dalam hutan.

...

...

...

Hampir seminggu Sakura tak menampakkan diri. Dia tak datang ke hutan menemui Sasuke seperti biasa, membuat pemuda itu jadi khawatir. Sasuke rindu ingin bertemu Sakura, setidaknya untuk meminta maaf atau mengembalikan liontin itu. Tapi satu-satunya cara hanya dengan pergi ke desa tempat Sakura tinggal. Itu berarti Sasuke harus keluar hutan sendirian.

Maka di suatu malam Sasuke beranikan dirinya mencari Sakura. Menyusuri jalanan desa yang berbatu. Dia kenakan tudung kepala jaket lusuhnya, menghindar bertatapan dengan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Siapa sangka sang Iblis bermata merah yang ditakuti warga berjalan-jalan dan berkeliaran di dekat mereka. Sasuke sendiri bukannya takut menampakkan diri dihadapan mereka, mudah baginya menyingkirkan para pemburu yang bisa jadi menangkapnya sekarang. Hanya saja dia memilih menghindar karena Sakura selalu bilang untuk tak menyakiti manusia. Terlebih dia sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain yang mungkin menghambat usahanya menemukan Sakura.

Akan membuang-buang waktu bila Sasuke hanya berkeliaran mencari Sakura tanpa petunjuk apapun seperti ini. Jadi dia mencoba bertanya pada dua orang warga desa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di sebuah jalan sepi.

"Permisi, aku sedang mencari rumah seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Dia baru-baru ini pindah kemari. Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan tatapan onyx merahnya.

"Sakura? Aah, gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu..." ucap salah satu wanita yang ditanyai oleh Sasuke.

"Keponakannya Tsunade-_sama_ ya." sambung temannya.

Mereka berdua tampak mengenal Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke tak salah bertanya.

"Keponakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei, kau lebih baik jangan kesana sekarang. Hari ini terdengar cukup keras suara teriakan dan amukan. Tapi karena Tsunade-_sama_ itu tuan tanah di sini, kami tak bisa melawannya. Jadi kami hanya bisa membicarakannya diam-diam. Entah apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan, sampai membuat mereka menyiksanya seperti itu..."

Sasuke terkejut bercampur khawatir begitu mendengarnya, "Sakura... dimana rumahnya?"

"Eh, rumah besar di ujung jalan setelah belokan jalan ini."

Lekas saja dia bergegas pergi.

...

Sasuke sampai di tempat yang tadi ditunjukkan, di depan rumah besar yang berdiri kokoh dengan pagar teralis besi tinggi menghalangi. Dengan sekali lompatan dia berhasil melewati pagar itu, mengendap-endap memasuki halaman rumah hingga sampai di dekat jendela dimana saat dia sedikit mengintip ke dalam, tampak bayangan Sakura terlihat.

Sebenarnya alasan Sasuke bertindak sejauh ini bukan hanya untuk mengembalikan liontin Sakura. Dia lebih ingin memastikan keadaan gadis itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan tak menyangka ternyata Sakura...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?!" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam rumah itu. BUK BUK BUK—disertai suara rotan memukul sesuatu berulang kali terdengar bercampur dengan jerit kecil suara seorang gadis. "Sudah kubilang kalau kerja itu yang benar. Pastikan air teh untukku itu pas, coba dulu panasnya ke kulitmu. Apa kau sedang berusaha membunuhku?!"—BYUURR. Wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan dandanan seksi yang memperlihatkan belahan dada besarnya itu menyiramkan segelas air tepat pada wajah Sakura. Bikin gadis itu tersedak.

"Ohok—Ma-maafkan aku..." gumam Sakura sambil gemetar, takut-takut menatap tampang seram dihadapannya, "Tak akan kuulangi lagi, bibi Tsunade. Aku janji."

"Halah, kau sama tak becusnya seperti orangtuamu. Benar-benar bodoh kakakku itu bisa menikahi pria seperti ayahmu dan punya anak sepertimu. Akhirnya malah terlilit banyak hutang dan mati bunuh diri bersama. Lalu meninggalkanmu sendiri yang jadi menyusahkanku!" maki Tsunade.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar!" balas Sakura, "Semua ini tak akan terjadi kalau bukan ulah bibi kan?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Bibi yang suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan malah meminjam uang pada rentenir, menjadikan ayah sebagai jaminan. Padahal bibi mampu membayarnya tapi malah menjerat kami dengan pinjaman berbunga tinggi. Kita masih saudara, tapi bibi sama sekali tak membantu. Bibi tak berperasaan!"

PLAK—Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"Beraninya kau melawan..."

Dari luar, Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa begitu emosi. Dalam dada terasa ada yang bergemuruh. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu memperlakukan Sakura dengan begitu kasar. Sasuke tak terima.

Tsunade menangkup wajah Sakura, "Harusnya kau berterimakasih masih bisa kupungut. Atau sekalian saja kujual kau besok ke tempat pelacuran."

BRAAKK—Pintu depan rumah itu hancur saat Sasuke mendobrak masuk.

"KYAAAAA! IBLIS!" jerit Tsunade ketakutan melihat sosok makhluk bermata merah itu hadir dihadapannya.

"Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke lekas menarik Sakura mendekatinya, melancarkan tatapan mengerikan pada Tsunade. "Kau, apa yang coba kau lakukan padanya? Berani kau sentuh dia lagi akan kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasuke tak main-main.

"Tidak! Penjaga... Penjaga... cepat usir makhluk itu!" panggil Tsunade.

Segera beberapa orang bersenjata mengepung Sasuke. Sasuke pun perlahan mulai tunjukkan wujud aslinya, ketika dari leher pemuda itu muncul pola-pola hitam yang merambat hingga hampir menutupi seluruh kulitnya. Semua penjaga itu tampak ketakutan tapi masih tak menurunkan senjata api dan tombak runcingnya bersiap melawan Sasuke.

"Sudah, cukup, Sasuke." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia malah berusaha menghentikan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, akan aku balas perbuatan mereka padamu." desis Sasuke. "HYAAA!" Dia menerjang ke arah Tsunade, menangkap wanita itu saat hendak melarikan diri. Sementara para penjaga mengepungnya dan memukulinya. Tapi Sasuke berhasil menghempaskan mereka dengan sekali sabetan cakar tangannya.

"KYAAA!"

"Bunuh makhluk itu! Bunuh!"

"Cepat singkirkan dia!"

"AAAAA..."

Kerusuhan terjadi di tempat itu. Banyak orang-orang terluka karena Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa tak tega. Dan terakhir saat semua penjaga itu berhasil dia kalahkan, Sasuke bersiap menghabisi Tsunade, tiba-tiba saja...

"Cukup, Sasuke! Jangan lakukan!" teriak Sakura yang lekas menahan tangan Sasuke yang nyaris berayun mengenai Tsunade, "Aku mohon. Hentikan."

"Tapi mereka sudah melukaimu. Tak akan aku biarkan..." Sasuke bersikeras.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku bisa mengatasinya." ucap Sakura sambil menangis. "Cukup. Aku mohon. Aku tak mau melihatmu begini. Kalau kau lakukan, kau hanya akan semakin dibenci oleh manusia!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa gadis itu justru malah memaafkan perbuatan keji mereka.

"Pergilah..." pinta gadis itu. Sakura mendorong Sasuke keluar. "Pulanglah ke hutan sekarang. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok."

Sejenak Sasuke berbalik, "Janji?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Dia ambil sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah dan menempatkannya di pipi. Biar Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dirinya yang biasa. "Aku janji." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Sekarang pergilah..."

Sebenarnya berat bagi Sasuke untuk lakukan, dia lebih ingin turut membawa Sakura pergi bersamanya sekarang. Tapi gadis itu tampaknya bersikeras tetap tinggal dan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Sasuke tahu alasannya mungkin karena dirinya adalah iblis yang dibenci manusia, maka kalau ketahuan Sakura mengenalnya gadis itu justru akan semakin ditindas. Sasuke merasa bersalah, tanpa pikir panjang tadi malah menerobos masuk karena bermaksud menolong Sakura. Tapi dirinya yang kehilangan kendali malah tak bisa menolong gadis itu. Dia tak bisa lakukan apapun untuk Sakura sekarang. Apapun juga...

Sasuke hentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mulai melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, kembali menuju hutan.

...

"SAAKUURAA..." geram suara wanita di belakang sana.

Sambil gemetaran sang gadis musim semi itu perlahan berbalik.

"Kupikir selama ini setiap hari kau keluyuran kemana, ternyata kau pergi menemui Iblis itu, hah?!"

DUAK

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Sasuke menunggu Sakura seharian, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan setelah tiga hari berlalu. Antara khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura dan sangsi gadis itu memang sengaja menghindar karena kejadian kemarin. Sasuke kecewa, pikiran jeleknya merajalela ketika dia malah berburuk sangka terhadap Sakura. Mungkin memang seharusnya mereka berdua tak boleh bersama. Dua makhluk berbeda tak mungkin bersatu. Dirinya yang seorang Iblis tak mungkin punya teman. Pada akhirnya Sakura akan memilih bersama dengan orang lain. Terbukti kemarin Sakura malah memihak mereka dan menghentikan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas datang menolongnya. Padahal Sasuke pikir dirinya istimewa.

Tapi kemudian dia cepat tepis pikiran itu. Dia yakin Sakura tak seperti itu. Membayangkan setiap saat yang dia lalui bersama gadis itu membuatnya bahagia. Memikirkan Sakura yang tersenyum tulus padanya tampak begitu cantik, membuat Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Jadi Sasuke percaya Sakura akan datang memenuhi janjinya.

...

"—suke, Sasuke..." Terdengar suara orang memanggil. "Jangan tidur disini, nanti masuk angin lho." Perlahan onyx terbuka. Dalam pandangan samarnya nampak terlihat wajah Sakura. "Sudah lama tak bertemu ya." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya...

Sasuke lekas memeluk Sakura erat. "Aku rindu." bisiknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke." balas Sakura, tak kalah erat mendekap.

Dan saat mereka sejenak kendurkan, sekedar ingin kembali saling menatap, Sasuke tangkup wajah Sakura. Emerald itu terpejam saat hidung mereka bersinggungan. Dua kulit bibir tipis bersentuhan. Tak butuh waktu lama dari sekedar kecupan-kecupan kecil berubah jadi cumbuan panas dan mesra. Saling melimpahkan, saling merasakan, meresapi setiap sentuhan saat tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Keduanya larut dalam satu rasa dan debaran yang sama. Kerinduan dan juga cinta.

"Kemana saja kau, baru datang sekarang..." tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf," jawab Sakura, "Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin ya."

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." ucap Sasuke, "Itu salahku, melibatkanmu dalam masalah."

Sakura menggeleng seraya tersenyum getir, pandangannya menunduk. "Sasuke, kau tahu... sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa, sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke terperangah mendengarnya, "A-aku juga. Sejak kau tersenyum dan memandangku, mau berteman denganku, aku pun jatuh cinta padamu."

"_Souka_..." Sakura tersenyum, "_Yokatta_... kurasa perasaan kita berdua berbalas."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi Sakura, bersediakah kau tak menjadi temanku? Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Menikahlah denganku."

Setetes cairan bening menelesak turun begitu saja dari emerald. Sakura terharu mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan, "Aa—aku, sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi mempelai wanita dari lelaki baik sepertimu, Sasuke. Tentu saja kau yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." Sakura kembali mendekap erat Sasuke, "Terimakasih, aku bahagia sekali."

...

Onyx terbuka dan yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah kesunyian malam. Tak ada apapun di sekitarnya kini selain kegelapan hutan menyelimuti. Mimpikah dia barusan bertemu Sakura? Hal indah seperti tadi nyatanya tak pernah terjadi. Sontak hal itu menimbulkan nyeri dan sesak di dada. Lantas kerinduan itu menjadi kian tak tertahankan. Batinnya mendadak tak tenang. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Sasuke sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang. Bahkan jika dia harus mengambil segala resiko. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Sasuke pun segera melompat pergi, mengambil jalan menuju desa. Tapi di tengah perjalanan itu, saat dirinya hampir sampai keluar batas hutan, Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

DAAK—Sasuke mendarat di atas tanah dengan sedikit kasar, hingga bumi seolah berguncang. Dunianya berguncang. Makhluk raven itu menganga, onyxnya terbelalak, dengan terhuyun dia berjalan mendekat pada sesuatu yang terbaring di sana. Sosok itu... tubuh itu... helaian rambut merah muda itu... musim semi di tengah hutan... yang layu dan...

"Sa—kura..." ucapnya terbata. Dengan gemetar tangannya terangkat, menyentuh wajah pucat yang terpejam tak bergerak. "Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." berulang kali dia memanggil nama itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang terbujur kaku.

"_Sasuke..."_ Dalam pikiran makhluk itu terlintas wajah sang gadis yang tersenyum ceria padanya. Namun itu sudah tak akan terlihat lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH—" raung Sasuke.

Sakura, gadis yang dicintai Iblis bermata merah telah tiada.

...

Derap suara kereta kuda samar terdengar meninggalkan hutan. Sesosok manusia berambut pirang panjang dan berdada besar itu tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke desa.

"Akhirnya aku singkirkan juga dia. Dasar, baru dipukul sedikit saja dia sudah mati. Anak yang menyusahkan. Yah, tapi kau senang kan keponakanku sayang, kau akhirnya bertemu dengan si Iblis bermata merah. Hahaha..."

"Nyonya, apa tidak apa-apa kita berbuat begitu?" tanya kusir sekaligus pelayannya.

"Huh, tenang saja. Aku sudah urus semuanya. Kita akan timpakan kesalahan pada Iblis itu. Belum lagi kita sulit membuang mayatnya. Tapi bukankah cocok pasangan Iblis dengan mayat?! Hahaha... Makanya ayo cepat kabur sebelum Iblis itu tahu. Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan."

"HYAA."

Dan kereta kuda itu makin melaju kencang.

...

Mereka pikir bisa melarikan diri? Nyatanya telinga runcing itu mampu mendengar percakapan rahasia mereka. Meski jaraknya sudah terlampau jauh sekalipun, dan meskipun dia tak tahu pembicaraan itu, tapi dia sudah bisa menduganya.

Berdiri dengan tabah, memangku tubuh gadis yang dicintainya, saat onyx itu berkilat menantang purnama berdarah, seringai tertoreh di wajah tampan sang Iblis.

.

.

.

Beragam alat musik dimainkan, menghantarkan nada-nada suara menghentak. Membuat orang-orang bernyanyi dan menari. Mereka tertawa-tawa, riang gembira, menggila. Banyak makanan dan minuman tersaji. Semua larut dalam pesta pora yang diselenggarakan di kediaman Hashirama. Pesta ini memang kerap kali diadakan untuk bersenang-senang. Dimana Tsunade-_sama_ ingin sedikit hiburan. Apalagi setelah dia bersedih atas kehilangan keponakan tercintanya. Dengan hartanya yang melimpah, kekuasaannya sebagai Tuan Tanah, hal seperti itu mudah dilakukan. Menyuap banyak pekerja, orang-orang, warga desa agar mau menurutinya, bahkan untuk menutupi segala kebusukan yang telah diperbuatnya. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang sanggup menolak dari godaan nafsu duniawi. Saat disodori segala macam makanan melimpah, minuman memabukan, kantung berisi koin-koin emas, wanita-wanita cantik di tempat hiburan. Semua orang akan menuruti kuasanya.

"HAHAHAHA, Ayo nikmatilah pestanya! Lakukan semua yang kalian inginkan!" seru Tsunade sambil mengangkat botol minumannya tinggi-tinggi. "WooHoo... aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Lega rasanya sudah tak ada lagi beban sejak aku tak perlu mengurus keponakan bodohku." desisnya.

"Hei, apa tidak berlebihan kita ikut berpesta begini? Aku pikir ada baiknya kita masih berkabung, kan?" bisik salah seorang tamu yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana pesta.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan. Kita disini tak tahu apa-apa. Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri kan berbuat begini agar cepat melupakan kesedihannya."

"Kau sudah dengar kabar soal keponakan Tsunade-_sama_?" gosip sekumpulan tamu pesta.

"Gadis itu mendapatkan karmanya ya?" timpal tamu lainnya.

"Sudah diperingatkan untuk tak memasuki hutan, tapi dia malah berhubungan dengan si Iblis itu."

"Kudengar Iblis itu menculiknya, lalu mencabik-cabiknya."

"Dia dimakan oleh sang Iblis."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, buktinya tubuh Sakura tak ditemukan. Pengawal Tsunade-_sama_ memperlihatkan pakaian gadis itu yang terkoyak dan berlumuran darah."

"Mengerikan sekali."

"Benar-benar Iblis, menggoda manusia lantas menjerumuskannya."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berbuat sesuatu, seperti mengusir Iblis itu pergi dari hutan agar tak ada lagi korban."

"Setuju! Mari kita usir Iblis itu!"

DAAKK—Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah Tsunade yang sudah diperbaiki kembali hancur. Sontak membuat suasana pesta berubah jadi kepanikan saat angin kencang beserta udara dingin berhembus dan sesosok makhluk muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Orang-orang berlarian, lekas melarikan diri. Beberapa mengambil senjata, berusaha mempertahankan diri. Tsunade, tubuh wanita itu gemetaran, melohok tak percaya saat beradu pandang dengan iris merah yang menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Halo, bibi." sapa Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "Kau mengadakan pesta kenapa tak mengundang kami?"

"K—kau... mustahil, ke-kenapa?" Tsunade tampak ketakutan.

"Terimakasih waktu itu kau datang mengantarkan gadis yang paling berharga untukku. Aku kemari untuk memberitahukan kalau aku dan dia sudah menikah." ucap Sasuke.

" a..."

"Sayang Sakura tak bisa memberimu salam. Kau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke lantas mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam pangkuannya, sekedar untuk mengecup bibir kaku gadis itu sejenak. "Karena kau sudah merusak kebahagiaan kami."

"Ti-tidak... tidak... bukan aku."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kini tampak dalam pandanganku? Ramalanmu dan juga desa ini. Masa depan kalian semua terlihat jelas di mataku." Perlahan dari mata kirinya mengalir tangisan darah seiring pola pada iris berubah menjadi bintang bersudut enam. Dan tiba-tiba semua yang ditatapnya jadi terbakar api berwarna hitam. "Kalian akan mati."

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

"WAAAAAAA..."

Orang-orang berteriak dan berlarian panik. Ada yang sudah terbakar, tubuh-tubuh manusia, bangunan rumah, pepohonan, semuanya hancur. Tersapu pandangan Sasuke. Terlalap dalam api hitam yang tak pernah padam, meski mereka berusaha berguling-guling dan menyiramnya dengan air sekalipun.

"AAAAAAA—TOLONG AKU!" teriak Tsunade, "Siapa saja tolong aku. Akan kuberikan harta yang banyak bila berhasil membunuh Iblis itu. Tolong lindungi aku. Aku tidak mau ma—"

SRET

Tanpa sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dalam sekali sabetan kepala wanita itu melayang. Terpenggal dan jatuh ke atas lantai marmer rumah megahnya yang penuh noda darah. Sasuke balas pandangi tatapan melotot, ekspresi menjijikan wanita itu seraya kemudian mencabik-cabik tubuh Tsunade hingga tak karuan. Teringat segala luka yang ada di tubuh Sakura akibat wanita itu membuatnya tak segan-segan melepaskan segala amarah.

"HYAAA..."

SRET—SRET—SRET

Juga pada warga desa yang sudah menutup mata. Tak bisa melindungi gadis yang berusaha melindungi mereka. Pun tak luput dari pelampiasan kesedihannya.

"AAAAAAARGH..."

SRET—SRET—SRET

Dihabisinya semua orang. Dibakarnya semua benda. Malam itu terjadi pembantaian terbesar yang Iblis bermata merah lakukan. Menghancurkan satu desa Konohagakure.

...

Dari dalam kobaran api yang masih membakar sisa-sisa yang ada tampak sesuatu berjalan keluar. Pendar cahaya biru keunguan berbentuk raksasa yang disebut sebagai _susanoo_ mengelilingi sosok Sasuke dalam mode siluman. Seiring pendar itu perlahan memudar, begitu juga dengan bentuk tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Saat rambut raven kusam panjangnya memendek ke model mencuat biasa. Saat sayap berbentuk cakar-cakar elang di punggungnya hilang. Wajah mengerikan dengan tanda bintang diatas hidung pun kembali normal. Semua tersegel kedalam tiga _tomoe_ yang melekat di pundak belakang leher kirinya. Begitu pula dengan pola iris mata merahnya berubah ke bentuk dasar.

"Sakura, dengan begini semua sudah terbalaskan." ucap Sasuke seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih kembali tubuh Sakura yang tadi dia letakkan aman sejenak.

Dalam pandangan Sasuke saat ini, dia merasa Sakura seakan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kemarilah, aku mencintaimu." Didekapnya tubuh itu erat-erat. "Kita akan bersama-sama selamanya."

.

.

-END-

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AfterWord:<strong>

Eaaaaa... uhuy, jadi juga ini fanfic fantasy gaje pertama saya. Gore gak sih? Kurang sadis mungkin ya. Maklum masih newbie bikin beginian TwT, huehe... Insiprasi saya dapat setelah baca manga one shot Beautiful World-Sakurada Hina. Tapi tentu aja dibikin beda. Tadinya mau bikin multichapter, karena masih kepikiran pengen lanjutin kisah Sasuke si Iblis sepeninggal Sakura dan pembantaian desa. Tapi segini dulu aja deh ya. Kapan-kapan sekuelnya (?) #eh

Makasih udah baca fanfiction SasuSaku pertama saya di Tahun 2015. Semoga ini jadi langkah awal saya kembali aktif lagi di FFn, walo masih hiatus juga deh ky'y, haha.

Okay, yang sudah baca dan ada yang mau disampaikan silakan saja review/komen :D

See ya~ (^-^)/

* * *

><p>...<p>

OMAKE

...

Onyx itu berkilat, bergulir menatap sekeliling saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang muncul. Padahal Sasuke yakin sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan tersisa di tengah pembantaian yang dilakukannya. Tapi dia merasa harus waspada saat sebuah energi besar kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan—BLAAR

Tatapan api hitam _amaterasu_ miliknya dihadang pancaran cahaya berwarna merah yang berbentuk seperti _susanoo_ milik Sasuke.

"Wah, wah, wah, tanpa ampun kau menghabisi semuanya ya, Sasuke?!" ujar seseorang.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat orang itu. Dia perhatikan makhluk rupawan tampak persis sepertinya. Telinga runcing, onyx merah berpola aneh dan _susanoo_ dengan bentuk menyerupai monster berhidung panjang seperti _tengu_ yang memakai sepasang anting-anting_ magatama_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Dalam hati merasa penasaran. Kenapa makhluk itu tampak seperti mengenal dirinya, terlebih lagi sampai menyebut nama aslinya yang tak pernah dia katakan pada siapapun selain pada Sakura. Teman atau lawankah si raven berkuncir panjang itu?

"Ng, jadi kau berhasil membangkitkan kekuatanmu tapi tidak ingatanmu?"

"Hn?!" Sasuke sedikit mengernyit.

"Ini aku, Uchiha Itachi. Kakakmu, kau tak ingat?" lanjut si makhluk asing itu, memperkenalkan diri. "Akhirnya ketemu juga setelah sekian lama kami mencarimu. Saatnya pulang ke rumah, Sasuke."

"Rumah?"

"Iya, tempat kita berada."

"Memangnya siapa aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja makhluk _immortal_, anggota klan Uchiha."

"U-chi-ha."

.

.

.

.

TO BE... /END (?)


End file.
